Return in the time
by Clyde Orochimaru
Summary: I add a little note! You have the french version Retour dans le temps. Drakken had a accident and his transform into a baby, can Shego do something?
1. A completely fool scheme

I am french , so be gentle ! I translate my fan fiction Retour dans le temps.  
If you want to read it in french, go in the french Kim Possible fan fiction !  
Enjoy ! Return in the time  
  
In the Arizona.  
Drakken and Shego are, as usual, in a new lair.  
-Great ! My plan is ready! It 's the best I have ever made !a strange blue-skinned man said .  
-My foot!a raven-haired woman replied .  
Drakken had ,again, invented a new odd plan to become the master of the world.  
This time, it was a special machine which will drain all of the mondial electrical power to keep it in their lair.  
-It will not work... Shego thought for herself.  
-It will work! said happily Drakken.  
-I am fed up, it will not work, and you know why? Because when Kim Possible will learn about that, it will be the end of this wonderful plan! yelled her. -That's here my genius go in action !  
Shego raised an eyebrow, having a lot of doubt by he had just saying.  
-I explain...I have set a tank full of toxic stuff at the enter of the lair .With a simple detection laser, everybody who will pass by this enter will be submerge by this stuff.  
-Why do you call it stuff ? What will happen to the person?  
-Well...To say the truth...I don't really know...I have mixed that I had.  
Shego hit her forehead.  
-It can't be possible to be so stupid ! she said.  
-One thing is sure ! It will stop Kim Possible... Drakken said evilly.  
  
Bueno Nacho -Kim ! Here! cried a blond boy.  
-Kim ! cried at the same time a little rat without any hair. -Ron ! How are you? Wade just called me... Drakken and Shego, they are in Arizona. We must go! a young red-haired girl said .  
-Haven't we any time to take a little Naco ?  
-No ! Here we go !Oh...by the way...Wade gave me a new gadget! A barredect! -A what ?  
-This is an hair slide which change of color when there is a danger.  
-It could be useful ! Ron said.  
-Come on, hurry ! 


	2. Feelings and the accident

Arizona , Drakken's lair I am really miserable.  
She thinks I am miserable and I think myself miserable... Because I am incapable to say to her my feelings, I play the crazy man and fool...But it doesn't work. I can't even stop two idiot teenagers. Moreover, I treat her like a slave because I don't want that she discovers that I feel for her...fool!! I am just a fool ! She don't love me and she will never love me...because I am and I will ever be her crazy employer, incapable to do something alone, who tortured her...  
  
Shego stared at the doctor.  
He seemed to be lost in his thoughts ... and clueless.  
  
About what can he thinks ?  
A way to get rid of Possible? The effects of his mixture ?  
He is lost...and vulnerable...he looks like ...a baby.  
Really, I will never understand him...  
  
-Drakken ? asked Shego with a little voice.  
He shoke his head.  
-yes...Yes ?  
-nothing.  
  
Arizona, outside of the lair.  
-Here we are !  
-Kim ? Your barretto something, if you wanna use it, it's now! Said Ron.  
-You're right...replied Kim taking the green barredect out of her pocket.  
They went near of the main door of the lair. Surprising stuff, the heavy iron door which always stops them to go through was open. -there's a trap...said Ron.  
Effectively, the barredect changed quickly of colour to take a scarlet tune.  
-There is a laser. I guess it triggers the trap... explained Kim.  
They looked around them to find another entrance.  
-By this pipe ! shouted Kim.  
-Keep your hair slide, it could be useful, added Ron, more careful than ever.  
  
Drakken's lair Drakken was staring at the screen of the camera of the entrance. Shego was sitting on the chair, waiting for Drakken's orders. She has put his gloves beside her. Kim and Ron were above of the place and could easily watch the activities of the two power thieves. The Kimminicator rang.  
-Wade ?  
-It is to explain the situation. Drakken want to keep all of the power of the Earth in his lair. The condenser he used has a switch to stop it easily. Understood? -That's all ? Ron got indignant.  
-it's useless to say that if you stop the condenser, Drakken's scheme will be destroy.. Isn't it?  
-It will not be so easy...Kim said.  
-Why ?  
-Drakken isn't silly...he and Shego guard the condenser ...it will not be a piece of We will have to be fast ! Effectivelly, Shego's chair was near the switch of the condenser.  
  
-It's getting on my nerves!!! yelled Drakken.  
-what's the matter again ? said Shego.  
-Kim Possible and the buffon would have fallen in my trap...I wonder if they don't pass by a another place...Hey!!!  
  
Drakken had just seen Ron sneaking behind Shego while she speaked to Drakken. -Shego, the buffon !! Shego turned round quickly and took his right glove.  
-Don't touch this switch or I pulverize you ! she shouted.  
-Shego! Called Drakken.  
  
Kim had taken the Shego's left glove , and the green ray towards Drakken, she said :  
-If you touch Ron, I destroy your boss !  
-You will not have the time, and you will not dare ! But me, it's not a problem for me to kill your buffonish sidekick ! Shego replied.  
-I don't like Drakken you know...  
  
Kim didn't have the time to finish her sentence because Shego, bitten by Rufus, was crying with pain.  
Drakken moved to help Shego, but Kim was always with the glove, threatening him.  
Ron, in the confusion , pulled the switch down. The condenser released the power too quickly and began to warn up. -NO ! yelled Drakken.  
-Now, you will be wise , said Kim, still with the glove full of green power towards Shego and Drakken.  
-I am here Kim, I have Rufus, said Ron. We must go, it will explode.  
They ran quickly by the entrance they had come.  
  
Drakken ran to help Shego whose hand was quite wounded.  
-It will explode...she said with pain.  
-Hurry up! Drakken said while he was protecting her with his arms. The machine exploded and Drakken took the wave of shock for Shego.  
Utterly knocked, he stood up tottering.  
-FILTHY BRATS , THEY WILL PAY !! shouted Drakken.  
He ran completely mad to get his revenge.  
-No, Drakken ! called Shego, trying to follow him holding her hand.  
A few seconds after that, a great noise followed.  
Drakken was now covered by the liquid of the spilled tank and was unconscious. -No ! cried Shego of all of her strenght.  
She shoke him hardly, but he didn't react.  
She knelt beside him and cried. 


	3. A little angel

Drakken's lair, Arizona It 's not ...possible. He can't be dead...  
  
Shego took Drakken in her arms. He didn't move and he wasn't breathing anymore. She cried during several minutes.  
  
Why am I crying? He treated me like a slave...  
  
But she didn't have the time to wonder more about that, because Drakken began to move.  
  
-Where am I ? he asked a little knocked.  
  
He isn't dead...  
  
-In our lair, Shego said, wiping discreetly her tears.  
-I am feeling ...odd.  
-Take a nap, propose Shego with a motherly smile.  
  
Drakken stood up and went in his room.  
Shego watched the whole lair to check if something wouldn't explode.  
After her wise caution, she went in Drakken room to see if he need something.  
In the room, Shego jumped with surprise.  
On Drakken's bed, wraping up in a peal of blue clothes, was a sleeping baby. Shego hastened to be sure that this weird situation was real.  
  
-Obviously, this baby is Drakken. The mixture might have an effect of Jouvence's potion  
  
What can I do? I have never had a baby and even not some little brothers or sisters.  
  
Shego thank to a way to retransform Drakken.  
She had heard that a scientist worked on the eternal youth. His work were guarded secret. She could steal them...before that... Now she couldn't because she must guard a baby.  
The best way was obviously to go on hospital, but the police would be waiting for them.  
Will the hospital work, anyway?  
  
-Drakken told me he got his mixture by mixing everything he had at this very moment... I can make the same...no, too dangerous, too risky...  
  
While she thought, she looked at the baby who slept quietly.  
He was about seventeen months. Black hairs, maybe black eyes too, and a...white skin? -It's weird !Drakken was blue skinned, thought Shego.  
  
Shego remembered that Drakken was in his childhood whited skinned.  
  
-Before everything, I must give a normal life to this little angel...  
  
I don't know for the english and american friends, but in french, L'élixir de Jouvence, is a potion which gives eternal youth...Don't know how you say it in english... 


	4. or a little devil

Flat, Middleton  
  
Shego moved in a little flat, in Middleton. Why in Middleton? Perhaps a unconscious need of revenge.  
The new flat had four rooms : the kitchen, the bathroom, a bedroom and a living room.  
Shego had enough money to pay furnitures, but she needed to get a job to pay the food and the baby needs.  
  
While Shego settled the furnitures, Drakken was sleeping quietly in the old couch.  
-When he was a adult, he didn 't do a lot things... now he becomes a baby...he makes nothing, thought Shego watching the baby.  
  
It was two weeks ago that the accident happened. Shego searched a flat and had an answer two days ago. Then, they moved very quickly.  
During this two weeks, she had stayed at the lair with Drakken.  
Shego went just one time to the supermarket to have milk and others stuffs for the baby. She didn't try twice. Not because of the long way in car, but because Drakken screamed for three hours and that she had to bear that on the way of the return. Drakken wasn't a quiet baby, it was a little devil. He didn't sleep a lot, and shouted perhaps harder than he was adult. When he threw a tantrum, the only thing on earth which could calm him down was Shego's arms and a baby's bootle.  
  
Shego ,exhausted, fell on her bed. She finished her tidying. She wanted to sleep. After ten minutes of peace, Drakken screamed.  
  
-Please...  
  
She went in the kitchen to prepare a baby's bootle.  
Drakken stopped to scream when he saw Shego.  
He opened his arms towards her in the purpose to be taken in his arms.  
With a sigh, she took the baby and fell, again, in the couch.  
Drakken drank quietly staring at Shego with his dark eyes.  
  
-Sleep...  
  
She began to sleep but Drakken removed his bottle of his mouth and began to cry.  
-What ? What do you want ? shout Shego angrily. A song perhaps? Drakken stared at her intensely.  
-oh no !  
  
And she began to sing .  
  
Shego, the fearless warrior, the woman more silent than a ninja, faster than a lion, stronger than the strongest of the men, sang a lullaby for a quick tempered baby who had been her boss... 


	5. a very slight problem

Middleton's supermarket  
  
Shego, with a great courage and a great determination, tried again to go in a supermarket.  
She took a troley and put Drakken inside to not be obliged to take him in her arms.  
  
Shego, wanted in several countries, wore a long red dress ( not green) and knotted her hair. She was disguised in a young mother.  
-Let's see...milk, new baby's bottle, fluffly rabbit, diapers...Don't touch that !she shouted .  
Drakken, with a scientist mind, was checking if a yogurt's jar breaks when someone threw it. The fall of this pitiful yogurt made a great noise.  
Shego ran while Drakken laughed. -You think it's funny ? Oh my god!  
She continued to go through the supermarket not going near the department to prevent Drakken to catch something again. Drakken tried to open the milk while Shego was focusing on the prices.  
She was looking at a a stuff in particular when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
-No Ron ! I am sure to have taken the cheapest !  
-Look KP! This one is cheaper! Ah! I am sure that in Smarty smart, we would have find THE cheapest!  
-I don't like this store, replied Kim.  
  
Shego, hearing that, froze. 


	6. Drakbunnie in the claws of the ennemy

I have been really pleased when I read your reviews. I want to make the english version of my fan fiction on my own, but it was really gentle to propose some help.  
I am really sorry to hadn't updated for long, but I didn't have the time.  
In France, this is the holidays, so this is easier for me to write now.  
This time, I begin to write in english, because this is easier.  
I hope this fan fic will pleased you ! Oh and Read and Review !  
  
Don't move Shego, or you are dead ! Shego though to herself as she heard the voices of his foes.  
  
You know Ron, you really look like Frugal Lucre , you are so skinflit ! the red-haired girl said.  
You say that because your parents are rich, but take a look at mine ! We can't have a new car each month !Ron replied.  
  
Shego, who didn't want to be caught in this horrible situation, started to leave quickly the supermarket. Drakken ,trying to get up in the troley, fell and started to cry in pain. Please, don't cry, quiet... Kim and the sidekick will hear you and...  
  
Look at him Ron, he is so cute.  
Kim and Ron were really near and Shego was afraid to show her face to them.  
  
If they know that I am here, I am sure to be thrown in jail and...you , you my little devil or angel as you wish, you are gonna be in an orphanage...I don't want that.  
  
Come on my little boy, don't cry your mother is here...  
  
It's the sidekick I never remember the name...Howard...something...or Tom... I don't know.  
Shego hadn 't turn back yet, but when they will be near...  
  
Sorry, Madamasked Kim.  
Yes ? Shego said with a high-pitched voice as she turned back to see surprised faces.  
Well, you lost this...in fact your baby lost it... this is his doudou ( I don't think this is really the best word in english, but in France, a doudou is the favorite fluffy animal of a kid...)Kim said with her usual teenage super hero look.  
  
My gosh, Drakbunnie is prisonner ! though Shego.  
Drakbunnie was the name of the horrible and dirty doudou of Drakken. It was a rabbit with a blue ribbon around the neck. Drakken just lost it that's why he was crying. I can't leave without Drakbunnie or my ears are going to explode !  
  
yes , this is the fluffy of my delicious little boy ! Isn't he cute ?she said with the same voice.  
Yes, he is... But he looks like someone I know, the same gaze...said Kim ! you are finally awake, you lazy rat. This is Rufus, he is my naked mole rat. He is really gentle, there's no danger for your kid ! exclaimed Ron.  
  
The naked mole rat looked at Shego with little and tired eyes.  
  
What is the name of this big boy ? asked the blonde boy.  
His ... ?Well, his name... this is...Drew.. no Andrew ! Shego laughed nervously.  
  
The rat began to smell the odour of Shego and it began to be nervous.  
  
So, can you give me the rabbit ?Shego asked quickly when she saw the rat who began to understand who she was really.  
Kim gave her the doudou without understand this quick change of voice.  
  
The naked animal cried a little to tell his dopey owner that I was Shego, their enemie and that the baby was Drakken, because the rat had obviously smell it too.  
  
So...Look at the hour...It is late, already 3 pm ! I must be at home !Bye she said.  
  
Shego payed the things she took and went out the supermarket. Drakken was sleepy and she was happy now.  
She had Drakbunnie, Drakken didn't yell a lot...and her ennemies didn't recognize her.  
It was a perfect day... But shego didn't know about the future... 


	7. Please note

I am sorry for the lack of updating but I don't have any ideas for this fiction.  
I know exactly how it can finish but if I add it now it would be too short…that's why I need my readers to give me ideas of adventures for Drakkbunny, Drakken and Shego.  
All your ideas are going to be taken in account.  
By the way, I know with the Team GO episode that Shego's power doesn't come from her gloves, but it doesn't really matter.  
Moreover, I corrected little mistakes in the english version but I hope there are not too much big mistakes.  
  
Thanks 


End file.
